Bolt and Soka the next generation
by Boltsgeneration
Summary: Soka hates the world, and Bolts mute. No one said it was going to be easy partnership. As time goes people notice maybe Bolt is similar to another mad scientist that disappeared fourteen years ago. Let's just hope a few witches dont make this their game.


Bolt softly stepped as she followed the soft yet dark music that was played. It was one of her favorites songs, but what got her was the dark undertone that really made the song. It wasn't creepy, but beautiful.

Today was the first day for new students to come. They were the usual bunch and most people had been paired up, so Bolt decided to start looking around.

"You know it's not nice to listen to someone without at least introducing yourself."

Bolt sighed looking around the corner to see a boy sitting at a piano. The boy was one of the younger new students being in his early teens. He was skinny and scrawny, but you knew better than to judge someone's strength at the DWMA by looks. He had snowy white hair that had black tips that fell a little past his ears but most of it was tied back with a purple head bang with a mouth and the word 'eat' on it. He had on a long sleeve purple and black stripped shirt with black jeans. His belt had a large skull on it and he seemed to be scowling at the world. His fair skin giving away his many freckles.

"Don't worry I won't bite." The boy showed his large pointed teeth. "Soka Eater Evans, Weapon."

Bolt gave her own half-smile. She had bright red hair that was the color of blood, a bit of her hair being grey turning into red and the bottom turning into black. Her hair had a choppy look and pretty short but thick and bushy. She had bright purplish pink eyes, and her own sharp tooth sticking out over the side of her mouth. She was small and short, and wasn't the most mature looking girl in the new students, actually she was almost completely flat chested.

She had on a black tank top that straps still showed under her over shirt. Her over shirt was white except her right sleeve was short and grey, while her left was white held together with black sting coming apart and a black line. The torso of her shirt had stitches on the right shoulder with black thread falling apart. It also had two large dots and a large zigzag line across the middle.

Bolt handed over idea as Soka read it.

"Oh Bolt, Meister, and Mute." Soka nodded reading the card. "You were listening to me play?"

'Ya it was pretty cool, I liked how the dark undertone gave it more of a grace.' Bolt wrote in a journal handing it to Soka.

"Thanks, most people just think my music is just demented noise, my neighbors usually call the cops if I dare play. They sometimes think I'm like killing a cat or something."

Bolt laughed a bit at that. They both smiled as they sat on one of the bench in silently. Suddenly a bell rang and they both jumped realizing something, they were now late to their first class Ever at the DWMA.

~~~!~~~

Soka popped his head throw the door of the class that he and Bolt were suppose to be in two see no teachers and two empty seats.

"Come on, we're good." Soka whispered to Bolt before grabbing her hand and pulling her in to the room. He didn't notice how every single student was sitting completely straight forward like he nor Bolt were there.

"Hello Mr. Eater or do you prefer Mr. Evans?" The two jumped as the door suddenly closed shut and a blue zombie walked from behind it.

"Soka is perfectly fine Sid, how's it going?" Soka asked smirking slyly at the blue man.

"Fine Soka, so where have you been? With you partner, seems you two are the last to pair off, good we won't need to do a call in. Take your seats."

"But we're not…"

"Sit!"

Soka and Bolt ran to the empty seats both scared after seeing the Zombie yell in their faces.

'So we're partners?'~ Bolt

'Sure, I'm a scythe. I'm going to be even cooler then my dad or sisters. You?'

'Best Meister Ever.'

Bolt and Soka gave each other a quick smile before listening to the Zombie. Five minutes later Soka was a sleep and Bolt was drawing completely ignoring the blue man.

~~!~~

"So these are our new weapon pairs? Anything interesting?" Lord Death asked he flipped throw the photos of each new team. He paused looking at team forty-nine, with Soka and Bolt.

The picture wasn't special, Soka was standing with his elbow on Bolts head. Bolt sat crisscross on the ground with a half-smile a grey notebook on her lap. What got him was Bolt's bright eyes, they had a calmness to them but also had something buried deep inside of them.

But they were also making physical contact with each other. Every partner other than a few of the sibling pairs always avoid touching by any means. But these two seemed comfortable with each other just the way they were.

"I think we found our pair that will receive the first mission out of the Newbie's." Lord Death smiled looking at Kid Death who gave his own wicked smiled. "So what should they be sent on?"

~~! ! ~~~

A pick of Bolt will be my profile pick soon. just got to wait 23 hours and 45 minutes.


End file.
